Letters To My Love
by Kashikoi-Kaitamaki
Summary: Eli writes a letter to Nozomi every day. Watch as their relationship slowly grow and progress through Eli's letters. Mostly NozoEli. NicoMaki if you have a wild imagination and squint hard enough. Muse is there but not mentioned.


**Made this for y'all in New Year ;) Anyways, Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0

 **Letters To My Love**

 _Hey, Nozomi. Remember when we first met? I was really distant and cold to others and yet… You were the only one who made an effort to talk to me. Never in my entire life would I expected that day to be the most memorizing day to me._

 _For years I've been alone… But when you came, I wasn't alone anymore. And throughout the years of spending with you, I realized that you are my most important friend. Maybe… Maybe I want to be more than friends with you…_

 _Ayase Eli._

* * *

 _Hi again, Nozomi. I'm just here to tell you that I'm so happy. Happy when you confessed to me, happy when we hugged, happy when we… kissed. It almost feels like a dream I never want to wake up from… oh, geez I'm crying right now._

 _I'm such a crybaby, aren't I?_

 _Ayase Eli._

* * *

 _Nozomi. I… I don't know what to do anymore… I'm so desperate to see you again. It's only been a month since I've been here in Russia and yet… It feels like I haven't seen you in years._

 _I want to kiss you, hug you, touch you… Oh god, I want you so much. When I got news that my grandmother got hospitalized, I panicked and wanted to get here as soon as I could. And yet… knowing that she's okay, I now want to see you again._

 _I'm so selfish. But I still want you. I love you, Nozomi. I'll see you in 2 weeks._

 _Ayase Eli._

* * *

 _Hey, Nozomi! So… graduation is just around the corner and I want to ask you a very important question. I know that I should have just talked to you instead of giving you these dumb letters, but every time you receive a letter from me I could almost see the stars light up in your eyes!_

 _And seeing that expression makes me so happy. You're so beautiful, Nozomi. God knows how much I love you. Oh! And the anticipated question was…_

 _Would you like it if we lived together? When we graduate, I want to wake up every morning to see you in my arms, sleeping softly. I would make breakfast for you every day or vice versa. And dinner with you every night would be a blessing to me._

 _Meet me in the rooftop after school for an answer. I love you, Nozomi. See you then._

 _Your beloved Elicchi._

* * *

 _I'm so sorry, Nozomi. It's all my fault. I wasn't careful and got you into this situation. I'll take full responsibility for our unborn child and I will definitely take care of her, assuming that it's a girl, hehe..._

 _I love you Nozomi, so don't think that I don't want a child with you. I'll talk to your parents and mine too. I promise I'll give you and our child a happy life. I love you._

 _Eli._

* * *

 _Non-tan! How are you there in America? How long has it been? Two? Three months? Well, Lil' Kiseki here misses you so much. She hopes to see you again next week! And as for me, I miss you too, my love. Ah! I have to go now, Kiseki is trying to make Nico fall down. Ahaha, luckily Maki is there!_

 _The two said 'hi' by the way. I love you, Non-tan. See you next week._

 _Your love, Elicchi!_

* * *

 _God, you were so beautiful in that dress. I don't think I could ever forget that memory. You walking down the aisle with Kiseki was the best scene my mind could ever capture. The shine in your eyes was just… stunning. I loved your dress and everything you wore, even that beautiful smile._

 _Kiseki was seven years old when that memorable day occurred. Life has been great for us onwards. We even had another baby and we loved them from the bottom of our hearts. And I love you. I always did and always will._

 _That's why I have to apologize._

 _I'm sorry for lying to you about my health. In truth, it hurts so bad but I endured it… For you, Kiseki, and Kietsu I'll endure anything._

 _Kiseki, my little miracle, never in my entire life did I ever regret having you. Kietsu, my joy, you brought our family closer than ever. My two girls… Papa has to go now, so I want you to take care of Mama, okay? She can be a little stubborn from time to time, but I guaranteed that she can you the happiest people in this world!_

 _As for you, Nozomi. Sorry, Non-tan. I'm sorry that I kept my health as a secret. I'm sorry that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you, watching our children grow up. I'm sorry, Nozomi. The day I met you was the most important memory I'll ever have._

 _I don't regret anything I had with you. I never did, and never will. I love you, Nozomi. I want to stay with you a bit longer but if you're seeing this letter than I don't think that wish had come true. Please move on without me. You're strong, Nozomi. And I'll always love you._

 _I'm sorry. I love you._

 _Last letter from your love, Eli._

* * *

Nozomi felt tears roll down from her eyes and dropping to the paper she was holding. She hugged her knees and continued to cry in the once happy and lively bedroom. Nozomi kissed the wedding she had on her fingers and slowly whispered in a solemn voice.

"I love you too, Elicchi…"

* * *

"Kids come on! Your Papa is waiting for you!" The purple-haired woman yelled slightly to her kids who were playing around.

"Okay!" They answered in Unison.

The three of them walked down the familiar path and to a tombstone that said it all. The two girls spoke a quick few words of the past events that had happened to them during that week. Then Nozomi asked her daughters if they could leave her alone for a bit. Without thinking twice, the two girls left their Mama alone.

Nozomi leaned down to the tombstone and caressed it lightly. And with the words Eli had written down on her first letter to Nozomi, she spoke.

"Hey, Elicchi…"


End file.
